Born
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: All the animals and citizens of Arendelle and the Southern Isles have left mysteriously. All who is left to save them is Hans, Elsa and Olaf. (Not sure if I'll ever continue this)


Born

At the Southern Isles, former prince Hans was roaming the castle in clothes of a servant. His father, King Eugene, acknowledged his actions of tricking a woman's heart and trying to murder the queen of Arendelle. He couldn't put his son in prison since the man wouldn't survive, and couldn't vanish him for he did love his son.

So he cut Prince Hans of his inheritance, and had him become a stable boy. There were whispers throughout the kingdom of what he did, and what his punishment should've been. Hans barely cared for the commoners' opinions, but the opinions that he couldn't avoid were his brothers.

Three of them, triplets, were now before him with snooty smiles.

"Well, if it isn't Prince Hans! Oh pardon me, I mean just Hans!" One of them said.

"Don't be rude dear brother, he has a title." One of them said mockingly.

"There is?" The other said.

"Yeah, it's called Hans, the stable boy."

They laughed at their pathetic joke. Hans just looked at them with a deadpan expression since he was used to it. Their attitudes were no different when he was a prince.

"Boys!" The laughter stopped when their mother, Queen Rapunzel, showed up. "Leave your brother alone, and return to your duties." She told them sternly.

"Yes mother." The three said simultaneously with respect. Yet left with a pattern of disappointment at him.

The queen approached Hans. "Hans, don't listen to them. Your still a part of this family." She placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"I know that mother." He pulled his arm away from her. "It's nice to see that you finally noticed me." He told her spitefully. "If you don't mind my queen, I have duties to attend to."

"Hans." She was ignored.

The man went to the stables where he did his job of taking care of the horses. The former person taking care of this was out since he knew that Hans knew the ropes and couldn't do any harm.

Hans who held an angered expression was softened when he took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. He walked over to Sitron, his horse. He caressed his snout. There was a genuine soft smile on his face. "At least you're still by my side, Sitron. Everyone else is a jerk." Sitron nuzzled him with his muzzle. "You're hungry aren't you." He gave his favorite horse his bucket of food, and then attended to the other horses with care.

Unknown to him, a witch in a purple cloak was watching from afar on a cliff before the southern Isle kingdom. "You certainly love your horse, former prince." She said. "My sister was careless of handling your mother. Now it is time to take what was supposed to be hers into what will be mine." She took out a hardanger fiddle and started playing a tune.

The tune attracted the land's animals, and commoners to come there way.

Queen Rapunzel wondered where that sound was coming as she saw the maids and bulters walking out the door with her people. She went to the balcony to have a clear view of what was happening. Dark clouds of thundering boomed from afar. She then noticed her husband and twelve sons in the crowd.

"Eugene! Boys!" She was going to go after them, but was caught by a gigantic white-throated dipper.

Hans was in the stable room not understand where the music was coming from or why the horses were going bonkers by it. The only one he reached to calm down was Sitron. But the horse kicked the door that pushed Hans against the wooden wall and effectively knocking him out. The horses followed and ran out of the stables towards the music.

The same thing was happening at Arendelle when Elsa tried to stop her sister, her husband and the other people from exiting by using her ice to block the gate, but then the music changed its tune that broke it.

Elsa tried grabbing for Anna, but then a gigantic white-throated dipper caught her. "ANNA!" She cried out and blew a blizzard of ice at the bird to let her go. She made a pillow of snow to soften her landing.

She tried to go after her people but animals surrounded her and attacked her. She made a blizzard to escape back to her castle on its highest point to find out the source of the music but there was no clue for her.

Weakened, she went back to her castle to go to her room. "Queen!" Olaf appeared running after her in the halls. "What's happening?!"

"I don't know." She told him exhaustively.

"Boy, you look bad. You really need to rest."

"I know Olaf."

"I'll help you." He did so by holding her hand to her room and then cooing to her that she will get better and get everyone back as he wrapped her with the blanket. Elsa thanked him before falling to sleep.

Hans woke up, and got up abruptly when he saw that Sitron's stable was empty. "Sitron!" He ran out continuously crying out Sitron! When he heard nothing respond back to him expect the rustling made from the wind, he knew that he was all alone in the entire Southern Isles.

"No..." He got on his knees in complete disbelief. "Sitron" His only friend was gone and he didn't know where to look for him. He was all alone.

The witch was watching him from her fountain of violet water at the center of her fortress. Her own fortress made in the shape of a green flower bud made of thorny veins for the walls with a floor of stone.

The people and animals that she manipulated under her control was outside asleep in within different colored droplet-looking sap attached to the large dead black trees.

The witch smirked at the former prince. "Hm? Interesting. He was immune to my magic. That only means one thing." She went over to the wall where a vine made a squelching sound as it had a yellow sap come up attached to it. Within it was Queen Rapunzel.

The woman placed her hand upon it. "It seems that your mystical powers had not completely disappeared. It still lives in one of your sons. What a coincidence that it is in the one that you have neglected. The one with the darkest heart."

She walked over back to the fountain staring at the man who looked heartbroken. "Yet, a heart still warmed by the love for his only friend." A vine revealed Sitron in a red one. "Yes. Too bad for you Rapunzel. My sister was greedy of her youth and beauty that she neglected her witchcraft to stay immortal in case her plan backfires. Not like me who achieved immortality." The woman removed her hood to reveal her hideous face. "But if I were to manipulate your son, he will give me the beauty and power to rule all!" She howled in laughter.

And then cast a magic spell to have her fade into the water and appear at the alley of the place. She put her hood back on and approached the man.

"Prince Hans?" She said with her old voice.

The man glanced at her and was not frightened by her even if her was suspiciously dark under the hood. He stood up with a face of anger. "Who are you? Did you cause this?!"

"No my prince!" The woman told him with a voice of fear. "I came to help you. The music had taken my family as well."

Seeing as this was one of his citizens, he turned to a more compassionate tone, "Oh, are there others like you?"

"Sadly no, my prince." She responded sadly, "There is only us, but I have a way to bring our people back."

"What way?" He asked becoming suspicious.

"This!" She revealed a compass from her cloak. "This compass can lead you to your goal. Tell it what is your goal."

Hans thought that this one was odd, but played along for his benefit. "If this can truly work then my goal is to bring back everyone to our kingdom. It is my duty as the son of the royal family." He told her honorably.

The woman wanted to laugh at his false nobility. "Then you will. Just follow the arrow and you will find them."

"Alright. First I must prepare myself for the journey. You better find safety in case something horrific will happen." He told her with care and ran towards the castle.

The witch smirked, "Oh I definitely will." She faded away into dust in the wind.

Elsa woke up and sat up abruptly. "Anna! Everyone!"

"You're awake!" Olaf got off the floor. He was surprised by Elsa's sudden outburst.

"I need to find Anna!" The queen told her snowman.

"Now, now! You need to eat first and take care of other personal business before going out there. And don't worry, I made a bag of stuff for your journey. There's food and water in there that could last you for three days. I hope it will only take three days because you'll have to go hunt and harvest and that isn't fit for a queen y'know."

Elsa smiled at his kindness. "Thank you Olaf."

"Your welcome, so your food is at the nightstand. Luckily, the cooks made food before you left, and when your done, tell me so we can go."

"You're coming?"

"Of course! Anna and everyone else is my family too, y'know! Plus it'd be pretty lonely without company." The snowman pointed out.

Elsa saw his point, "Thanks again, Olaf, and I will."

After getting prepared, the queen was dressed in appropriate clothes for hiking during the autumn with her usual textured french braid.

"So how are we going to find them?" Olaf asked as they walked towards the opened gates.

Elsa responded, "I gave Anna a necklace that I could track in case she ever went missing." The queen formed a compass in her hand. "We may have a long way ahead of us."

"I know we can do it!" Olaf told her positively, and so the two set off.

Hans set off with his old uniform with weapons and supplies for his trip on foot. He looked at the compass who pointed him the way. "Don't worry Sitron. I'm coming for you."

A/N: That's the beginning! I figured that just like Kristoff, Hans had an attachment to his horse, Sitron. The only animal to have ever acknowledged him.

There was also the whole Hans might be Flynn's and Rapunzel's child, so yeah. You can tell what power Hans might have.

Olaf's in it to obviously be the _ice breaker_. Hahahahaha!...Yeah...I don't know if I'll ever continue this.


End file.
